1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to novel 6-alkylamino-substituted dicyanopyridines, to their amino acid ester prodrugs, to processes for their preparation, to their use for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases and to their use for preparing medicaments for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases, preferably for the treatment and/or prevention of cardiovascular disorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adenosine, a purine nucleoside, is present in all cells and is released by a large number of physiological and pathophysiological stimuli. Adenosine is formed intracellularly as an intermediate during the degradation of adenosine 5′-monophosphate (AMP) and S-adenosylhomocysteine, but it can be released from the cell, in which case it acts as a hormone-like substance or neurotransmitter by binding to specific receptors.
Under normoxic conditions, the concentration of free adenosine in the extracellular space is very low. However, under ischemic or hypoxic conditions, the extracellular concentration of adenosine in the affected organs is increased dramatically. Thus, it is known, for example, that adenosine inhibits platelet aggregation and increases the blood supply to the coronary arteries. Furthermore, it acts on the blood pressure, on the heart rate, on the release of neurotransmitters and on lymphocyte differentiation. In adipocytes, adenosine is capable of inhibiting lipolysis, thus lowering the concentration of free fatty acids and triglycerides in the blood.
The aim of these actions of adenosine is to increase the oxygen supply of the affected organs and/or to reduce the metabolism of these organs in order to adjust the metabolism of the organ to the blood supply of the organ under ischemic or hypoxic conditions.
The action of adenosine is mediated via specific receptors. To date, subtypes A1, A2a, A2b and A3 are known. According to the invention, “adenosine-receptor-selective ligands” are substances which bind selectively to one or more subtypes of the adenosine receptors, thus either mimicking the action of adenosine (adenosine agonists) or blocking its action (adenosine antagonists).
The actions of these adenosine receptors are mediated intracellularly by the messenger cAMP. In the case of the binding of adenosine to the A2a or A2b receptors, the intracellular cAMP is increased via activation of the membrane-bound adenylate cyclase, whereas binding of adenosine to the A1 or A3 receptors results in a decrease of the intracellular cAMP concentration via inhibition of adenylate cyclase.
In the cardiovascular system, the main consequences of the activation of adenosine receptors are: bradycardia, negative inotropism and protection of the heart against ischemia (“preconditioning”) via A1 receptors, dilation of the blood vessels via A2a and A2b receptors and inhibition of the fibroblasts and smooth-muscle-cell proliferation via A2b receptors.
In the case of A1 agonists (coupling preferably via G, proteins), a decrease of the intracellular cAMP concentration is observed (preferably after direct prestimulation of adenylate cyclase by forskolin). Correspondingly, A2a and A2b agonists (coupling preferably via Gs proteins) leads to an increase and A2a and A2b antagonists to a decrease of the cAMP concentration in the cells. In the case of A2 receptors, a direct prestimulation of adenylate cyclase by forskolin is of no benefit.
In humans, activation of A1 receptors by specific A1 agonists leads to a frequency-dependent lowering of the heart rate, without any effect on blood pressure. Selective A1 agonists may thus be suitable inter alia for treating angina pectoris and atrial fibrillation.
The cardioprotective action of the A1 receptors in the heart may be utilized inter alia by activating these A1 receptors with specific A1 agonists for treatment and organ protection in cases of acute myocardial infarction, acute coronary syndrome, heart failure, bypass operations, heart catheter examinations and organ transplantations.
The activation of A2b receptors by adenosine or specific A2b agonists leads, via dilation of blood vessels, to lowering of the blood pressure. The lowering of the blood pressure is accompanied by a reflectory increase in heart rate. The increased heart rate can be reduced by activation of A1 receptors using specific A1 agonists.
The combined action of selective A1/A2b agonists on the vascular system and heart rate thus results in a systemic lowering of the blood pressure without relevant heart-rate increase. Dual A1/A2b agonists having such a pharmacological profile could be employed, for example, for treating hypertension in humans.
In adipocytes, the activation of A1 and A2b receptors leads to an inhibition of lipolysis. Thus, the selective or combined action of A1 and A1/A2b agonists on lipid metabolism results in a lowering of free fatty acids and triglycerides. In turn, in patients suffering from metabolic syndrome and in diabetics, reducing lipids leads to lower insulin resistance and improved symptoms.
The abovementioned receptor selectivity can be determined by the effect of the substances on cell lines which, after stable transfection with the corresponding cDNA, express the receptor subtypes in question (see the publication M. E. Olah, H. Ren, J. Ostrowski, K. A. Jacobson, G. L. Stiles, “Cloning, expression, and characterization of the unique bovine A1 adenosine receptor. Studies on the ligand binding site by site-directed mutagenesis”, J. Biol. Chem. 267 (1992), pages 10764-10770, the disclosure of which is hereby fully incorporated by way of reference).
The effect of the substances on such cell lines can be monitored by biochemical measurement of the intracellular messenger cAMP (see the publication K. N. Klotz, J. Hessling, J. Hegler, C. Owman, B. Kull, B. B. Fredholm, M. J. Lohse, “Comparative pharmacology of human adenosine receptor subtypes—characterization of stably transfected receptors in CHO cells”, Naunyn Schmiedebergs Arch. Pharmacol. 357 (1998), pages 1-9, the disclosure of which is hereby fully incorporated by way of reference).
The “adenosine-receptor-specific” ligands known from the prior art are mainly derivatives based on natural adenosine (S.-A. Poulsen and R. J. Quinn, “Adenosine receptors: New opportunities for future drugs”, Bioorganic and Medicinal Chemistry 6 (1998), pages 619-641). However, most of these adenosine ligands known from the prior art have the disadvantage that their action is not really receptor-specific, that their activity is less than that of natural adenosine, that they have only very weak activity after oral administration or unwanted side effects on the central nervous system (CNS) (A. K. Dhalla et al, Curr. Topics in Med. Chem. 2003, 3, 369-385; E. Elzein, J. Zablocki, Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs 2008, 17(12), 1901-1910). Thus, they are mainly used only for experimental purposes. Compounds of this type which are still in clinical development are hitherto only suitable for intravenous application.
Prodrugs are derivatives of an active ingredient which undergo in vivo an enzymatic and/or chemical biotransformation in one or more stages before the actual active ingredient is liberated. A prodrug residue is ordinarily used in order to improve the profile of properties of the underlying active ingredient (P. Ettmayer et al., J. Med. Chem. 47, 2393 (2004)). In order to achieve an optimal profile of effects it is necessary in this connection for the design of the prodrug residue as well as the desired mechanism of liberation to be coordinated very accurately with the individual active ingredient, the indication, the site of action and the administration route. A large number of medicaments is administered as prodrugs which exhibit an improved bioavailability by comparison with the underlying active ingredient, for example achieved by improving the physicochemical profile, specifically the solubility, the active or passive absorption properties or the tissue-specific distribution. An example which may be mentioned from the wide-ranging literature on prodrugs is: H. Bundgaard (Ed.), Design of Prodrugs: Bioreversible derivatives for various functional groups and chemical entities, Elsevier Science Publishers B.V., 1985. A review of prodrug derivatives based on carboxylic acid esters and possible properties of such compounds can be found, for example, in K. Beaumont et al., Curr. Drug Metab. 4, 461-485 (2003). Also known are dipeptide prodrugs of acyclovir for treating ocular herpes infections (B. S. Anand et al., Curr. Eye Res. 26, No. 3-4, 151-163 (2003)) which interact with the oligopeptide transporter on the cornea, thus increasing the bioavailability of acylovir in the eye.
WO 01/25210, WO 02/070484, WO 02/070485, WO 03/053441, WO 2008/028590, WO 2009/100827, WO 2009/015776 and WO 2009/112155 disclose variously substituted 3,5-dicyano-6-aminopyridines as adenosine receptor ligands for treating cardiovascular disorders. WO 2009/015811 and WO 2009/015812 describe amino acid ester prodrugs of 3,5-dicyano-6-aminopyridines.